


【佑灰】冤家路窄（下  完结）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 完结撒花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: 最后一篇啦噜噜噜





	【佑灰】冤家路窄（下  完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 接上文！（建议可以先阅读上文嗷！）

早晨7：00，一点虚弱的阳光姗姗来迟，这个城市终于蒙蒙亮起。这时，室内室外的光线几乎一样，室内可以轻易的看见室外的景象，室外也可以看见室内的细节。

这个时间挑的过于巧妙，令人怀疑。

只要再过一会，天再亮一点，玻璃就会变成一面镜子，外面的人再也看不见里面，而里面的人依旧可以轻松的看见外面。

全圆佑习惯性的超窗户里瞄了一眼，就看见了他熟悉到可以闭眼画出来的身影。

文俊辉。

真是冤家路窄。

这个室内空间很大，被装扮成了一个高级的会议厅。会议的中心人物似乎还没到场，整个会议厅似乎只有文俊辉和其他几个工作人员在做准备。今天的文俊辉穿的很正式。平时乖乖贴在额头前的刘海被向后梳了上去，显得本就雕塑般精致的五官更加深邃好看。西装笔挺，把他男模般的身材完美的展现了出来，每一处的转折和线条都像是出自画家的笔下，西装裤下两条细长的直腿让人移不开眼。明明穿的很严实但就是令人浮想联翩。

全圆佑光是看着就感觉一股邪火直冲小腹。

可现在不是该想七想八的时候。优秀的狙击手全圆佑立刻找到了距离小洋房百米开外的别墅的楼顶作为狙击点。楼房中间没有遮挡，视线开阔，很利于观察和射击。

别墅很长时间无人居住了，全圆佑很轻松地撬开了小庭院的锁，从房子外墙翻上了屋顶。拿出文俊辉的狙击枪熟练的组装好。感觉今天背错了包就像有人安排好的一样。

狙击枪的枪把上还有主人画的标记，一只简笔画的猫，猫猫没有脸，脸的位置只有三个问号，好像身份不明的样子，但是很可爱。

全圆佑伸出手，用掌心蹭了蹭那个那个标记。如果洪知秀在场的话，一定会惊叹从来没有见过他们队长这么温柔的神情了吧。感觉那一瞬间全圆佑脸上的线条都柔和了，在冰天雪地的冬天里，冰山竟然开始融化，化成一汪温柔遣倦的水，填满了胸腔。

罕见的神情在全圆佑的脸上也只停留了片刻。他架好狙击枪，又变回了原本冰冷冷的样子。死死的盯着高倍镜里的画面。

天阴沉着，小区里的野猫跳上了墙头开始巡视它的领地。它的爪子紧紧的绷着，似乎随时都可以把入侵者撕碎。猫是很有领地意识的动物。

7：30分，似乎到了时间，重要的人物开始出现。他们大都穿着西装，可怜的衬衫难为的裹着他们外凸的啤酒肚，地中海式的头顶本就稀疏的头发被梳得像犁过得地。脸上肥肉纵横，在看到文俊辉之后更是笑得肥肉乱颤。

恶心。全圆佑心想。

他们似乎是来开会得重要人物，文俊辉对那群老男人脸上意味不明的笑容视而不见，十分有礼貌的上前迎接，把他们带到各个对应的座位上。在他们落座后，礼貌的站在一边，时不时弯腰和他们交谈着什么。脸上带着标准的微笑。

大厅最中间的一排座位还没坐人，显然最大的BOSS还没有出现。全圆佑深知这是个好机会，他说不定可以在这一次发现黑道组织背后最大的头目。

会议厅里的时钟滴滴答答的转着，感觉没有灵魂。墙壁上挂着的电视机里播报着又一起爆炸案。只是它被当成一种背景音乐，无人在意。全圆佑也不想看，他烦躁的转了个角度，又把镜头对上了文俊辉。明明才过去十分钟，全圆佑却觉得难以表达的漫长。

文俊辉在那群老男人身边站着的时间太长了。

离文俊辉最近的那个老板模样的人，开始色迷迷的伸手去摸文俊辉的腰。文俊辉仿佛失去了触觉一样一点要躲开的意思都没有。

猥琐。全圆佑觉得心头窜起一团无名火，伸手拉开狙击枪的保险栓。

其实，全圆佑的队伍对抓捕该团伙的任务有直接击毙的许可，但必须是紧急情况或者有上级的批准。全圆佑思索着拿出手机，一个电话直接打到指挥部总部。

“报告，特级警察17队队长全圆佑，发现敌方人员，请求击毙许可，完毕。”

“正在转接请求，请稍等。”

高倍镜里，见文俊辉没有反应，男人更加肆无忌惮。他的手从腰一直游走到了屁股，然后揉了起来。

全圆佑觉得自己肺都要炸了，不等指挥部的消息，直接拿起手机对着电话那边自顾自的说到

“收到允许，立刻执行。”然后干脆地扔掉影影传来混乱声的手机。

文俊辉正强压着恶心的感觉在未来的合作大户面前陪笑陪聊，就听见刺耳的玻璃破碎的声音，身边正在对他动手动脚的人后脑勺正中间立刻多了一个血窟窿，然后慢慢倒在了地上。血立刻被吸进了地毯里，变成了暗红色。

会议厅里立刻乱作一团，立刻有人进来护送各位老总离开。混乱中，文俊辉顺着破碎的玻璃向外望了一眼。虽然他什么都没看见，但是他什么都知道。

这个手法，这个作风，他太熟悉了。

百步穿杨，一枪毙命。

因为擅自执行任务的全圆佑被关进了小黑屋。由于他的过失，失去了最好了解幕后巨头的机会。他们队伍的调查工作又要继续延长。

小黑屋是真的小黑屋。是部队里常常用来惩罚犯了大错的人的地方。小黑屋里除了一张床，一张破桌子，一个上厕所的坑，什么都没有。四面都是厚实的水泥墙，只有一个小窗口供送饭的人递饭进来。可以说，跟监狱没什么两样。

全圆佑在这里日日面壁思过，冥思苦想，一个星期之后在检讨书上憋出了一句话。

“对方情节极度恶劣，危害公民安全，无法容忍。”

然后，被通知要在小黑屋里再多住一个星期。

自己确实是安良除暴，阻止猥亵等对社会有恶劣影响的事情发生。

才不是因为吃某人的醋。

小黑屋里的时间总是过的很慢。全圆佑常常向送饭的阿姨阿叔打听点外面的事情。今天饭点，送饭的小窗口像往常一样响起了三声敲窗的声音，全圆佑懒洋洋地站起来，走到窗口前。但是今天好像不是阿姨也不是阿叔。伸进窗的这双手修长好看，虎口厚厚的茧标志着主人常年拿枪的习惯。

全圆佑心里一惊，低头顺着狭小的窗口向外望去。

一双猫一样的大眼睛正透过缝隙笑盈盈的看着他。

外面白色的灯光映在他眼里，像无数颗白色的星星。

全圆佑听见他的声音，带着笑意的问道

“全队长那天为什么不标记我啊？”

小黑屋里安静极了，水泥墙阻隔着外界嘈杂的声音。黑乎乎的屋子里，只有那个小小的窗口透着熹微的光，伴着omega好听的声音，落进的眼里，落进心里。

全圆佑想了想，他听见自己低沉的声音响起来。

“我不想乘人之危，我们公平竞争。”

我不想，你醒来之后会恨我。

不久，全圆佑恢复了正常的工作。他从小黑屋里出来的时候，抱着一大袋的糖果。这些糖都是每天吃饭的时候，藏在碗碟地下一块送进来的。全圆佑一个都没舍得吃，带出来后装进了一个大玻璃瓶里，摆在了他的办公桌上。

很快，工作也有了飞速的进展。全圆佑也就全身心地投入了工作。

几个星期后，总部分析所掌握的各种情报后决定开始收网行动。

根据情报显示，这个贩毒组织的总部在郊区的一个工厂内部，表面是普通生产产品的工厂，实则是几个大毒枭和军火走私犯的掩护罢了。

总部对参与行动的人员和分工进行了细致的编排，安排17号小队装成工厂员工先潜入工厂内摸排核心目标的藏身之地，再外部包围进行抓捕。

无须报告，可以直接击毙。

那天寒风刺骨，天也是阴沉沉的，有点点的雪花飘下来，像小精灵一样在空中打转，然后落到地上，落到身上就咻的一下没了影，变成小小的一块水渍。

天刚刚微亮，归属侦察组的全圆佑就穿上了工厂统一的工作服，把匕首和小型手枪绑在腿上，藏在宽松的工装裤下。

整队集合，一切准备就绪，17队踏上他们的征途。明明是凌晨，还未熄灭的橙黄色的路灯却仿佛落日余晖，把他们的影子长长的拖在身后，有一种说不出的悲壮和凄凉。

狂风当歌，雪霜满地。

按照计划，全圆佑成功的混进了工厂。他坐在车间里，空气黏稠的流动不了，各种不一样的气味折磨着他的鼻子。全圆佑大概做梦也想不到自己有一天还能体验这种流水线工作。更烦闷的是，不仅要注意手中的工作，还要完成侦察任务。

全圆佑觉得神经在濒临撕裂，耐心被消磨殆尽。他果断站起身往厕所走去。

兜兜转转好不容易才找到了厕所门口，全圆佑暗暗感叹这个工厂建得跟迷宫一样，找个厕所尚且这么麻烦，要找到核心嫌疑人的窝藏点还不知道要找到何年何月。

正想着，他突然迎面撞到一个端着咖啡四处张望的人。

是文俊辉。

怎么又是文俊辉。

全圆佑感觉心脏仿佛漏了一拍，立马伸手压低鸭舌帽的帽檐，扯扯脸上的口罩，虚张声势的咳了两声。

但是全圆佑又突然觉得大腿一热，文俊辉把咖啡撒到了他的裤子上。

文俊辉似乎没想到自己这么笨手笨脚，慌忙弯腰连声道歉，从口袋里拿出纸巾，蹲下给全圆佑擦裤子。

全圆佑急忙摇手往后退，再给他擦多两下不知道裤子里哪把枪就要抬起来了。

文俊辉收回纸巾，红着脸站起来挠挠头，又抱歉的说了好几句不好意思就向厕所旁边的走道走去。

文俊辉很难。

他一大早就发现好像有陌生人混进来了，没猜错的话就是警察了。

于是他寻思着赶紧兜兜转转躲起来，没想到还没走出车间就不小心把咖啡撒别人腿上了。

更难的是，不经意的一瞥看到了那人的眼睛。即使对方带着鸭舌帽和口罩他还是能在茫茫人海里一眼认出他狭长的，狐狸一般的眼睛。于是立马坏心思的拿出纸巾，直接蹲了下来，想假装帮对方擦裤子再找机会开溜，顺便看看某人的反应。

对方也明显注意到了是自己，身体周围原本若有若无的红酒味一瞬间仿佛实体化，熏的文俊辉全身血液直往头上涌，脸颊发烫，在心里直骂自己酒量太差，腿软的差点站不起来。

索性对方好像因为气氛过于尴尬准备放过他。

于是两个人都各自心怀鬼胎的擦肩而过。

全圆佑在原地捋顺了一下自己的呼吸和心跳，转身向文俊辉消失的方向走去。

古人诚不我欺，来的早不如不如来的巧，跟着文俊辉也许能顺腾摸瓜找到核心。

全圆佑勾起嘴角开始欣赏内心的掌声。

全圆佑放轻了脚步走到文俊辉消失的走廊里。

走廊里的灯泡像是日薄西山，一闪一闪还时不时兹拉拉响两声。跟外面车间的大照明灯形成了鲜明对比。全圆佑放低了身体重心，摸出了别着的匕首紧紧握在手里，再用宽大的外套袖子遮住，一步一步的往里走去。

空气中开始混杂一点微弱的葡萄的甜丝丝的味道，全圆佑心跳不受控制的开始加速。就在那没用的灯泡熄灭的几秒种之内，一个黑影从拐角处闪出，修长的腿撕开平静的空气向全圆佑扫过来。

全圆佑第一反应是左手架住再抬起右手的匕首攻击

但是第二反应是匕首会划伤对方的小腿，在一瞬间第二反应生生压过了第一反应。全圆佑强行扭转手中的匕首，一侧身抬起了左手臂，硬生生挨了文俊辉一脚。

一个omega怎么可以使出这么大力。

全圆佑为不可闻的嘶了一下，想都不用想左手臂肯定青了。

文俊辉察觉到了全圆佑的让步，立马火气冲头。

捏紧拳头像全圆佑好看的脸挥去，还不忘一边骂骂咧咧

“我是omega也打得过你，不用你让着，不是说好要公平竞争嘛！”

这句话似乎刺激到了对面的alpha，全圆佑一声不吭，但是动作开始越来越快，也越来越狠。空气里的红酒味和葡萄味开始交融。

文俊辉不知不觉间打得脸颊发红，开始轻微的喘气，但是手上的动作依旧力气不减往全圆佑身上招呼。

全圆佑觉得这个走廊太狭窄了，文俊辉的轻微的喘气声在他耳边被无限放大，自己整个人忍的背上直冒汗，还要注意对方每个动作。

在文俊辉一个动作的间隙，全圆佑拿着匕首的右手顺势就朝文俊辉的脸上划去。文俊辉一个刁钻的角度扭了一下头，匕首堪堪蹭着脸颊划过。

全圆佑感觉到匕首划到了对方，愣了一下。文俊辉立马挣脱被抓住的手腕往后退了好几步。

文俊辉白皙光滑的脸上划出了一道细长的红色，鲜红的血液渗出来一点点。文俊辉还伸手抹了一把，血液在脸上被抹开了一小块，在白色昏暗的灯光照射下居然显得有几分妖艳。

人类果然还是原生态视觉动物，全圆佑也不例外，他愣在原地。

文俊辉吃惊的瞪了全圆佑一眼，然后拔腿就跑。

血液加重了空气中葡萄甜腻腻的香气，文俊辉在全圆佑眼里简直成了一个移动的春药。全圆佑又烦躁又恼火，也不知道到底是因为自己不小心伤到了文俊辉还是因为对方撩完就跑的不负责行为

真的很想直接把他摁在地上干。

但是紧张的工作又时刻提醒着全圆佑保持清醒，他不能掉链子，整个队伍都在等着侦查组的信息。全圆佑努力忽略掉空气中信息素的味道，追着文俊辉跑掉的方向追了过去。

不知道拐了几个弯后，在一个分叉口文俊辉竟然精灵一般的消失了。

全圆佑停了下来，四周观察了一下环境，发现这里跟刚刚的走廊不太一样，墙壁只刷了基本的一层水泥，墙边还堆积着装修用的工具，像一个建筑工人们偷偷修起来的备用通道逃生通道。全圆佑轻轻靠在了墙上准备恢复一下体力。

他确实有听说过这一类的说法。在古代，帝王的陵墓修建完工后，都会把修建的工人关在里面一起活埋陪葬。所以当时的工人们在修建陵墓的时候都会偷偷地修上一条秘密的逃生通道，即使日后被困在里面，也依旧可以逃出生天。

可是今天了还会有这样的事情发生吗？全圆佑心里一咯噔，他无法下结论。他转身朝通道的尽头极力望去，可是黑乎乎的，什么都看不见。也不知道这个通道到底通向哪里，到底有没有尽头。

有点太安静了。

全圆佑下意识的屏住了呼吸，然后他竟然听见了墙那边的说话的声音。

刚刚放松一点的神经又重新紧张了起来。

全圆佑仔细偷听了一会儿，判断这里应该就是大毒枭窝藏的地方。

“核心人员发现，准备行动。”

潜伏在流水线上工作的其他成员立刻开始行动，向全圆佑所在的坐标包围。

17队的成员端着枪破门而入将毒枭包围在中间。

这里面是个不大的仓库，层层叠叠的堆着很多东西。毒枭们似乎正在开会讨论，看到警方后没有明显的反抗，甚至很顺从地在警方的要求下一个个包头蹲地投降。

全圆佑远远地把嫌疑人挨个审视了一遍，心思细腻的他发觉这次行动有点顺利的过分了。

从进入工厂就顺利的过分

没有人查工作证，没有人怀疑他的突然离岗。

莫名其妙碰到文俊辉，并且跟着文俊辉瞎跑就找到了窝点。

道上的巨头落网后丝毫没有反抗。

顺利的让人觉得不正常。

权顺荣还走过来嬉皮笑脸的拍拍全圆佑肩膀

“全队牛逼啊，这么快就找到这啦。”

话音刚落，全圆佑的对讲机里传来了指挥部严厉的声音

“17队全员退出仓库，立即执行命令。”

所有成员都愣住了，齐刷刷转头看向全圆佑。

全圆佑也迷惑的皱了一下眉头，很显然他也没潦倒。

为什么突然撤退？他们大捷在即，还差一步就可以结束他们与这个组织之间长达数年的对抗和斗争。

可是对讲机又重复了一遍刚刚的命令。

“17队全员退出仓库，立即执行命令。”

大家相互对视了一眼，然后齐刷刷的看向他们的队长。

全圆佑缓缓的拿起了对讲机，对李灿使了个颜色

“17队收到。”这几个字几乎是从嘴里挤出来的。

李灿非常了然的执行命令，推开仓库大门。

仓库大门打开后是工厂的后院。所有的成员还在犹豫要不要放弃即将成功的成果，全圆佑就带头走了出去。

大家似乎还很不甘心，都走的很慢很慢，脚根灌满了铅一样重，像是陷进了沼泽里，寸步难行。

走出了几十米全圆佑突然定在了原地，他突然想起了不对的地方。队员们从他的身边走过，他却逆着人流超仓库的方向看去。

文俊辉不对。

文俊辉怎么会带着自己往自己老巢跑呢。

嫌疑犯们怎么会毫无反抗呢。

总部为什么会在这么精准的时间下达这样的命令。

无数的碎片在全圆佑的脑海里划过，他突然想到了什么，但是他还没来的及出声，身后的工厂发出了一声地动山摇的响声。

是爆炸。

爆炸产生的冲击波瞬间就把他们狠狠地掀起来，然后在重重的摔向满是瓦砾的地面。一瞬间全圆佑觉得自己的耳膜撕裂了般的疼痛，好几吨的重量生生的砸在他的脑子里。他疼的眼前发黑，被爆炸冲起的瓦砾碎片在他毫无防护的身上撕出一条条的口子，身体和地面的撞击让他喉咙一甜，血就开始顺着嘴角开始往下滴答。

他的脑子昏沉沉的像有一窝马蜂在里面嗡嗡嗡吵个不停。

全圆佑一直觉得自己是端的起狙击打得了游戏，从不回头看爆炸的真正的alpha。

可是今天，alpha回头看到了爆炸。

他挣扎着想爬起来，但是却无能为力。他的脸贴在粗糙的水泥地上，死死的睁开眼睛看向那个坍塌在火海里的工厂，窜起的黑烟似乎染黑了天空。

警车，救护车，消防车鸣叫着围了过来，马上就有医生模样的人围到他身边，开始麻利的给他包扎然后抬上救护车。

他几乎用尽全力，撕开喉咙在说什么，但是血液堵在喉咙里，他的话模糊不清地被医疗人员当成疼痛的呻吟随随便便的抛在了脑后。

但是

他在一遍遍说，他在一遍遍苦苦哀求

文俊辉还在里面，救救他。

求求你们。

救救他。

后来，全圆佑总是会想起文俊辉。

在天台乘凉的时候会想起他，在酒吧和同事们玩乐的时候会想起他，在去家旁便利店的时候会想起他，在他生活的几乎每一个细节里，都想起那个男孩子。

他也曾满怀希望的去参加那一次围剿黑道组织的工作报告，但他在听到“敌方人员全部阵亡，无一存活”的总结后，仿佛坠入冰窟，从此一杯红酒被装进无懈可击的盒子里，埋进了深深的地底下。再也没有人能再一次目睹它的美好。

冬天已经过去，四季开始迈开长腿在全圆佑的身边飞奔，但是全圆佑漠不关心，他把自己关在那个黑暗的小出租屋里，就像当初他被关小黑屋里禁闭一样，但这一次再也没有那个他装在心尖尖上的omega给他塞糖果进来了。

似乎是一个深秋，许久没有工作的全圆佑接到了总部的电话，让他回去恢复工作，并且给他安排新的拍档调节他低落的心情。

我不需要拍档，反正从来也没有过。

全圆佑在一个傍晚百般不情愿地来到了办公室。他转动门把打开办公室的门，却看见了那个他曾在脑海里描绘过无数次的身影。

他穿着笔挺的警装制服，每一粒口子都扣的整整齐齐，肩膀上的警衔在夕阳里耀耀生辉。黑色的长裤勾勒出他修长的腿，每一寸都像上帝精心雕琢过的一般。橙红色的夕阳只是甚甚擦上他的脸庞，就变成了一副世界名贵油画。

他站在光里，转头看见全圆佑，然后像孩子一样的笑了。

他起身，抬手向全圆佑敬了一个标准的军礼。

“特警17分队原队员文俊辉，军校非指挥类专业毕业，在本次围剿行动中专门执行卧底任务。”

他扯了扯袖子，遮住手臂上仍未好全的烧伤，猫一样地凑到全圆佑的面前，葡萄味的信息素若有若有若无的缠了上来。近得全圆佑低头就能吻住他心型的嘴唇。

“今天来全队长的办公室当卧底，任务是偷走全队长的心。”

“不知道能不能成功呀”

End.


End file.
